Dungeons of Fire: PMD One-shots
by RaichuFloette
Summary: There are some stories the PMD characters want you to know. Will you stick around and listen as they recount the tales of their past? These Pokemon certainly aren't the happy-go-lucky creatures we all expected them to be. Mostly OC's. Changed to T for severe gore coming up. Reviews are appreciated and supported!
1. Chapter 1

_**SHORT MYSTERY DUNGEON ONE-SHOTS**_

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY**_

Scarlet the Vulpix is having nightmares. How can her best friend Jolteon cure her?

_**CHAPTER1 : NIGHTMARES**_

"Dang it Scarlet, you're having nightmares again?"

The Vulpix sniffed, tears trailing down her face.

"Charmander!" snapped Jolteon, waving off the reptilian creature staring menacingly at the cowering fire fox Pokémon. "Leave her alone! Can't you see she's dazed?"

"Pretty easy to see," Charmander muttered.

"Leave her alone!" Umbreon snarled. He glared at the lizard, engaging Charmander in a staring contest.

"Break it up!" Plusle yelled, hopping between the two and glaring daggers at Charmander.

"Sorry for waking you up," Scarlet coughed.

"You should be," grumbled Charmander. He then earned an ear-pulling from Minun and Plusle.

Jolteon shook her head amusedly. "Those two are the most mature of the group."

Scarlet chuckled, finding humor in that. She then proceeded to gag and wheeze, sweat dripping from her forehead.

Jolteon pressed against her comfortingly, while the others scampered after Charmander and his two capturers.

Umbreon stared sorrowfully at the sad duo for a second before leaving also.

"Same dream?" Jolteon asked tentatively. Her heart ached; she hated seeing her friend like this, and hated being useless to it all. She wished Arceus would come down and cure her friend from her nightmares. Then again, the god of all Pokémon probably wouldn't after that…_incident._

Scarlet nodded, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying so much.

"A-All the legendaries were there," she choked out feebly. "M-M-Manaphy called m-me a weakling. A-Arceus exiled me from the world forever. S-Shaymin called me a coward. T-The only one t-that stood up for m-me was Latios."

Jolteon giggled. "It seems someone has a crush on you!"

Scarlet gazed at her humorlessly. The Eeveelution lapsed into silence, guilty for joking at a time like this.

Scarlet sighed heavily, her voice raspy and breathless. Her chest shook every time she tried to snatch a gulp of air, as if Arceus himself was stopping her from breathing.

"They told me to go away," she informed her friend quietly, not stuttering anymore. "All of them. Darkrai, Shaymin, Manaphy, Arceus, Latias, Meloetta, Victini…all of them except Latios. They hate me." More crystalline tears welled up in the fox's eyes. "And…they vowed they would kill me someday. They almost did, but Latios saved me just in time."

Scarlet scraped the ground, the tears now falling to the floor with a _plip_. The silence was so heavy, so uncomfortable, that Jolteon felt the need to break it.

"I'll help you through it," she promised.

Scarlet managed a smile. "Thanks. I feel better already, having you here."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY**_

Plusle and Minun are brothers. However, when Umbreon gets curious, all their secrets are revealed in one sitting.

_**CHAPTER2 : THE BROTHERS' REVEAL**_

"Plusle, Minun…what happened to your parents?"

Both of them froze at the sudden question from a certain somebody.

"W-What do you mean?" Minun stammered.

"Umbreon, that's rude to ask," Scarlet scolded.

"It's fine." Minun sniffed, then continued. "This is what happened….

Our parents hated us and disowned us. They said we were weird and didn't fit in with the rest of them."

"They were yellow, we were…well, blue and red," Plusle picked up, sounding sad and sincere. "We didn't even realize we were different. They were called…umm, Pikachus, and our siblings were Pichus. We were either called weirdos or outcasts."

"We didn't know what we really were," Minun stated dejectedly. "Then things started to spiral out of control. Our siblings got jealous of our unique colorings and decided to drive us out of our home. We never saw our parents or littermates since."

"Not that it matters," Plusle said. "They bullied us and discarded us as if we were paper or something."

"So we came here," Minun finished with a grateful smile. "That's when you guys found us and took us in. You then told us what we _really _were."

"Yeah." Plusle grinned. "And we wouldn't want to be anything else."

**Short and sweet. Aww! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DUMB**_

"Am I dumb?"

"Excuse me?"

Scarlet was stunned at the unexpected question from Jolteon.

"Am I dumb?" repeated the spiky fox.

Scarlet burst out laughing. "Of course not!"

"Be honest," Jolteon huffed.

"I _am _being honest," Scarlet said. She stopped her laughing abruptly when she noticed the somber look in Jolteon's gaze.

"You're not kidding?" she whispered hoarsely.

Jolteon shook her head.

Scarlet pressed against her side comfortingly, ignoring the quills that poked her side irritatingly.

"You're not dumb," she reassured her friend. "I don't think you're dumb, and no one else does either."

"Umbreon said so," sighed Jolteon.

"Heh," Scarlet snorted. "And you _believed _him? Maybe you are dumb for believing him!"

Jolteon chuckled slightly, her sad gaze brightening, albeit not much.

Scarlet smoothed Jolteon's head fur with her tongue.

"You shouldn't take things from Umbreon too personally," she advised. "He can be somewhat of a klutz and doesn't realize what he's saying." She paused in her licking to stare into Jolteon's confused black eyes. "What?"

"You just called him a klutz," snickered the electric-type.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, pinning Jolteon's paw to the ground. "Yeah, yeah, that's hilarious," she grunted good-naturedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She stepped forward and looked back with a smirk. "…I need to go have a little 'talk' with my friend Umbreon."


End file.
